


Život není scénář

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fanart, Fun, Gen, M/M, preparing of filming
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyrobit seriál o životě dvou ikon není sranda, zvlášť, když do toho mají co mluvit jejich příbuzní. A ačkoliv život není jako filmový scénář, někdy má tendence opakovat úspěšné motivy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je jen taková blbůstka, co mě napadla přes Vánoce. Původně měla být vtipná, ale humor není zrovna moje dovednost, tak doufám, že to aspoň bude takové milé.
> 
> Trochu jsem váhala jestli to mám situovat do současnosti a tím pádem posunout projednávané události zpátky v čase, nebo naopak posunout děj do budoucna - nakonec jsem se rozhodla pro druhou variantu, tak mi odpustěte mé absurdní pokusy o některé budoucí technologie.

Violet přidala do kroku a otráveně uvažovala, jak se z toho její tatíček zase hezky vyvlékl. Planina hrnců někde na vietnamsko-kambodžské pomezí měla přednost ačkoliv už stála ne svém místě stovky let. No nemůže to být taková pohroma jak ti Američani - Violet byla ve skrytu duše velký patriot.  
Violet šla pěšky, kdykoliv mohla užívala si Londýn po vlastních nohou. Před restaurací ale viděla tetu Minu s manželem vystupovat z auta - dnes už žádný sériově vraždící taxikář nehrozil, nadruhou stranu, kdyby někdo hacknul všechny taxi ve městě, aby srážely chodce ...ale fuj, co ji to napadá!  
To znamená, že strýček Myck už je tady, všude chodil první a Violet bude zase poslední! No ona si pracovní dobu tak úplně vybírat nemůže, můžou být rádi, že dorazila s tatínkovou plnou mocí v kapse  
Musela uznat, že lidé z BBC vybrali dobré místo pro tuhle schůzku, více než dobré, někdo si dělal rešerše. Myck v doprovodu své atraktivní ženy už byl tady a s jejich hostiteli se již seznámil, proto se ujal vzájemného představování.  
"Toto jsou paní Vertue a pánové Moffat a Gatiss a Zde je moje sestra Wilhelmina, její manžel Arthur Digby a naše neteř Violet, která tu dnes zastupuje zájmy mého bratra."  
"Nejen dnes." dodala polohlasem.  
Potřásla si s nimi rukou a konstatovala: "To je příjemná změna, že přišel někdo z budoucích scénáristů a nejen lidi přes peníze."  
"V tom případě doufám, že se vám naše práce líbí?" zeptal se ten tlustší, prošedivělý.  
Arthur i Violet promluvili skoro současně: "Jistě, koukáme na Doktora celá rodina." a "Na televizi nemám čas! ... Cože? Vy píšete tu blbost o cestování časem?"  
Strýček Myck se na producentské trio omluvně zašklebil, ale ti se nezdáli nijak dotčeni. Přesto si raději podržel slovo: "Jsme velice poctěni, že má BBC zájem zfilmovat osudy Sherlocka Holmese a Johna Watsona, ale jak nepochybně víte, není to první nabídka tohoto druhu a chceme znát podrobnosti vašeho záměru, než dáme svůj souhlas."  
"To chápeme a proto jsme dnes tady. Shodli jsme se, že tak obsáhlé životy lze sotva vtěsnat do dvouhodinového filmu, takže máme na mysli seriál."  
Teta Mina se ušklíbla: "No konečně rozumná idea."  
"Jsme rádi, že se vám líbí. My sami máme rozplánováno zhruba jednadvacet epizod, které by pokryly období než pánové odešli na odpočinek, ale musíme brát ohledy na vedení televze, které si není stoprocentně jisté diváckým úspěchem, proto bychom točili v sériích po třech ..."  
"Moment!" skočila Moffatovi do řeči Violet: "Než se budeme bavit dál, chci vědět, koho plánujete do hlavních rolí."  
Myck se se znovu snažil uhladit ostré hrany: "Omluvte ráznost mé neteře, ale vaši hollywoodští kolegové měli v tomhle ohledu velmi striktní představu, která pro nás byla neakceptovatelná."  
"Pokud vím Lucas Perry je momentálně nesmírně populární u dívek a Oliver Catilina má za sebou nominaci na Oscara. Co vám na nich tolik vadilo?" zeptal se ten třetí, který se doposud nezapojil. Violet si si ho zvědavě prohlédla, líbila se jí škodolibá jiskra v jeho oku, ale stejně řekla: "Pokud se na tohle potřebujete ptát, tak se dál nemáme o čem bavit."  
Dřív než se k tomu kdokoliv z tvrců stačil vyjádřit, ozvala Mina: "Oni se zbláznili! Dvoumetrový kulturista a Hispánec? A ani nechtějte vědět, koho si představovali pro moji matku! Fujtajbl!"  
"Hm, pánové ze studia Universal preferují verzi, že jste měli poněkud přemrštěné požadavky."  
"Prdlajs! Měli nemožný obsazení a sračkoidní scénář!" občas bylo těžké uvěřit, že Wilhelmina Watsonová je špičkový kardiochirurg, ale genetiku prostě nezapřete. Té malé modrooké dámě dovedly bouchnout saze a šťavnatý slovník se taky měla kde naučit.  
"Předpokládali jsme, že jejich informace nejsou ...ehm přesné." usmála se paní Vertue a vytáhla z desek "chytrý" papír na kterém ťuknutím zobrazila první fotografii.  
"Co říkáte tomuhle mladému muži?"  
"Co to má proboha na hlavě?" zeptala se teta Dorothy a producentka klepnutím rychle změnila snímek.  
Rodinný kvintet se po sobě podíval a všichni lehce kývli. Tohle bylo mnohem lepší.  
"Ty blond vlasy byly součástí role, pro naše potřeby je samozřejmě žádoucí jiný účes."  
"Můžu?" natáhla se pro papír Violet a proklikala se k biografii mladého herce, pročetla ji a pak vrátila dokument jeho majitelům.  
"Moje jediný výhrada zní, že má rovný nos, ale to je detail. Inteligentní lidi už hrál a líbí se mi jeho výraz. Co vy na to?"  
"Máš pravdu drahoušku, až na ten nos by to klidně mohl být tvůj bratr." Violet nad tou poznámkou tety Dory obrátila oči v sloup.  
"Jo, obarvěte ho na černo a odkýváme ho! Koho máte dál?"  
Diskuzí nad obsazením strávili další půl hodiny, vcelku byli s návrhy produkce spokojení. Jen dvakrát měli námitky. Tetě Mině se znovu nelíbila představitelka Mary.  
"Nelpíš na tom až příliš drahá Wilhelmino? Vždyť si ji sotva pamatuješ."  
"No od tebe to sedí Mycky!"  
"Dobrá, tohle můžeme zatím odložit. Mary se stejně neobjeví dřív než v šesté epizodě, tak to můžeme rozhodnout později. Ale zvažte to ještě, Lara je výborná herečka."  
"Můžu mít poznámku? A co jí dát roli Ireny Adlerové, tedy jestli ten případ použijete? Na tu nebude ani potřebovat paruku a mě se zdá, že by se na to hodila."  
"Copak ty víš, jak vypadala?"  
"Stejně dobře jako ty strýčku. Žádnej z nás ji nikdy osobně neviděl, známe jen fotky. Ten případ se stal v roce 2010!"  
"Začal v roce 2010!" poznamenal zrzavý scénárista.  
"A hele, někdo si fakt dělal domácí úkoly." zašklebila se na něj Violet, ten člověk se jí líbil čím dál víc.  
"Takže hodláte zfilmovat tuhle kauzu?"  
"Jistě, shodli jsme se, že je klíčová!" odpověděl Moffat: "Ale možná znáte nějaké podrobnosti, které se na veřejnost nedostaly."  
"Řada věcí v příbezích doktora Watsona zůstala nevysvětlená, rádi bychom ty díry zalepili, pokud nebudete mít námitky."  
"No záleží, jak je hodláte lepit?" zeptal se opatrně Myck.  
"Vždycky po poradě s vámi, nechceme postupovat proti vašim přáním - jde třeba hned o první epizodu, o případ Jennifer Wilsonové. Nikde není vysvětleno, kdo vlastně zastřelil toho taxikáře a činí to celou epizodu jaksi neuzavřenou."  
"No mohl to být kdokoliv ..." spustil Myck.  
"Vy máte určitou představu, že ano?" zeptala se Violet a Gattis napsal cosi na ubrousek, který přehnul na půl a podal jí ho.  
Rozevřela ho a přečetla si čtyři slova: "BYL TO JOHN WATSON"  
"Víte, tohle by to dávalo smysl, jak z hlediska jejich vztahu, tak z logiky příběhu, dalo by to úvodní epizodě skvělé vyústění, ale chápeme, že budete mít námitky."  
Violet ukázala nápis tetě Mině a ta unaveně kývla.  
"Pane Gatissi náš otec už je osm let mrtvý, jemu už to uškodit nemůže. A je to pravda, klidně to tak natočte."  
"Jo, děda to nerad přiznával, ale dědeček mu tím zachránil život! On si ani po těch letech nebyl jistý, že si vybral správnou pilulku."  
"Mě vždycky tvrdil něco jiného!" ohradil se strýc Myck.  
"Mě se přiznal, že ne! Ale vy si tenhle bod natočte, jak chcete. V rodinné radě panuje na tohle téma neshoda." obrátila se zpátky k autorům.  
"Nebudeme tenhle bod rozebírat, ať si diváci vyberou sami, jestli ano nebo ne."  
"Rozumný přístup." odsouhlasil to strých Art.  
"Ještě něco byste potřebovali vědět?"  
"Bude toho asi docela dost, už jen v událostech kolem té střelby na pana Holmese je taky hodně mezer."  
"Kterou střelbu máte na mysli? Za těch třicet let po nich stříleli mockrát a pak tu byli i dva incidenty, když už byli na odpočinku."  
"Myslíme to vážné zranění ze srpna 2014. O následujících měsících ani nemluvě, blog tuhle dobu naprosto ignoruje a další zápis je až z března 2015."  
Violet hvízdla: "Nó, tomu říkám trefa do černého. Až se divím, že za tolik let nic neprosáklo. Já bych vám to klidně řekla, je to pětapadesát let a nikdo z tehdy zainteresovaných už nežije, ale k tomu se musí vyjádřit hlavně tihle dva." kývla hlavou k Mině a Myckovi.  
"Tyhle podrobnosti pány z Universalu vůbec nezajímaly." povzdechl si strýc.  
"Ty idioty nezajímalo vůbec nic, chtěli natočit film o dvou vypatlanejch hezounech, co balej ženský a chlapy jak na běžícím páse, k tomu rozbíjej huby záporákům a někdy v půlce je z čista jasna napadne, že by na to mohli hupnout spolu. Od nás chtěli jenom půjčit jména!" ohradila se Mina.  
"Já jen nechci, aby někdo o mém otci řekl, že to byl chladnokrevný vrah!" zařval Myck a půl restaurace se po nich otočilo.  
"No, takhle se to fakt nikdo nedozví." prohodila Violet.  
Myck zavrčel: "Nemysli si, že máš patent na jedinou pravdivou verzi jen proto, že si sedávala dědouškovi na klíně, slečnou konzultantko! Ani sis nenechala příjmení, ale byt je ti dobrej!"  
Dorothy položila manželovi konejšivě ruku na rameno: "Promiňte, tohle je i po těch letech trochu choulostiví téma. Všichni máme nějaké kostlivce ve skříni, že?"  
"No my máme ve skříni přinejmenším highgatskej hřbitov a možná je na čase to vyvětrat."  
Teta Mina do sebe nalila zbytek vína ve své sklenici a rozetnula to: "Když už víte, že náš otec zastřelil vraždícího taxikáře, tak už vám můžeme povědět ten zbytek! Jestli z toho seriálu nemá bejt sračka, musíte to vědět!" A pustila se polohlasně do vyprávění.  
Trojice tvůrců užasle poslouchala, pak se ozval Moffat: "Ale, ...ale to je fascinující, mnohem zajímavější než jsme předpokládali, jenže to znamená, že musíme kompletně přepracovat pár postav - třeba Mycrofta, považovali jsme ho za epizodní fugurku."  
Mina se ušklíbla: "No tak ten se právě obrátil v hrobě, on a epizodní figura, ha ha."  
"Koho máte na mysli pro jeho roli?" zeptala se Violet.  
"Zvažovali jsme Andrewa Hawilla, dokáže vypadat tak úředně, ale takhle ..."  
Violet se obrátila na Gatisse: "Jak vypadáte, když si oholíte vousy?"  
"Proč?"  
"Máte takovej potměšilej výraz a dovedu si úplně představit, jak říkáte "Já jsem ten chytrý."  
"Letty má pravdu A vy přece taky hrajete, viděli jsme vás s Artem loni v Coriolanovi."  
"Tedy připouštím, že má moje neteř pravdu. A to si na něj prakticky nemůžeš pamatovat má drahá!" uznal Myck.  
"No, holt jsem sedávala dědečkům na kolenou. Víte já jsem takový studentský experiment mých rodičů - táta z něho vyvodil, že ženy nejsou jeho obor a máma, že na mateřství ještě není připravená, takže se zase fofrem rozvedli, rozprchli po světě a já strávila většinu dětství mezi Sussexem a Baker Street. Všechny ty jejich příběhy jsem slyšela snad stokrát, včetně toho, co dědeček nikdy nedal na blog."  
"Promiň Violet, že jsem na tebe prve tak vyjel. Samozřejmě jsem rád, že byt na Baker Street zůstal v rodině a také jsem si vědom, že jen díky tobě tu s námi byl otec dalšího dva a půl roku. To jen, že ... no nic."  
"V pohodě strejdánku, náhodou jsi se mnou strávil víc vánoc a narozenin než vlastní rodiče. A ty taky teto Mino."  
"Pochopil jsem správně, že se živíte jako detektivní konzultantka slečno?"  
"Bohužel tenhle titul zažívá nezdravou inflaci a říká si tak dneska každej šmírák, co sleduje zahejbající párečky, ale hodlám tomu povolání vrátit původní lesk."  
"Ale jmenujete se Malloryová."  
"Mám na navštívence Detektivní konzultant a adresu 221b Baker Street, když si pod to připíšu ještě Watson-Holmesová, tak si budou všichni myslet, že si dělám srandu. Takže mámino příjmení. Nikdo další se bohužel rodinného praporu nechopil."  
"To je pravda, můj syn je veterinář a dcera studuje nanotechnologie. Tady bratr je finančník - mimochodem, víš že si tím docela zklamal strýčka? Odkázal ti svůj dům a čekal, že jako jeho jmenovec půjdeš do politiky."  
"Nemůžu se zavděčit všem, tatínek mi to schválil! Co se týká mých synů, raději ani nechci vědět, co z nich vyroste."  
"A táta je archeolog, mimochodem celou tuhle záležitost považuje za hloupu ztrátu času. Pro něj by filmový Sherlock Holmes a doktor Watson klidně mohli honit zločince na Marsu, ty jeho střepy jsou důležitější. Tisíc let stará historie pro něj má přednost před tou padesátiletou."  
"Takže abychom si to shrnuli: Náš záměr se vám líbí a souhlasíte s ním?"  
"Asi můžu za nás všechny říct, že ano. Ale samozřejmě budeme chtít schválit všechny scénáře."  
"Samozřejmě, s tím počítáme. A ještě budeme mít spoustu doplňujících otázek, zdá se, že doktor Watson nechal vynechal mnohem více informací, než jsme tušili."  
"A mluvili jste s tetou Molly? Mám na mysli doktorku Hooperovou." zeptala se Mina.  
"Ona ještě žije?"  
"Jo, je jí osmaosmdesát, ale pořád jí to skvěle myslí. Nemá ráda novináře, ale když vás doporučíme, tak se s vámi o vzpomínky ochotně podělí."

A tak si plácli, Moffat s Gatissem se pustili do scénáře a každou chvíli se ozvali, aby se o některém detailu poradili. Z nějakého důvodi si jako nejdůvěryhodnější zdroj informací vybrali Violet - aspoň jí to tak připadalo:  
"Haló, slečno Malloryová, nevíte kdy váš dědeček dostal jako kluk psa?" "Ježíši, Rudovous se tam objeví taky? Myslím, že v šestaosmdesátém, ale jistá si nejsem!"  
"Omlouvám se, že otravuju ve tři ráno, ale chtěl jsem vědět, čí bylo to nastrčené tělo v Reichenbašské aféře?" "Jak to mám asi vědět? Ptali jste se tety Molly?"  
"Opravdu byl pan Holmes na drogách, když vyřešil tu sto let starou záhadu Emílie Ricoletti?" "Já nevim, nikdy jsem se nezeptala. Hele tušíte, že mám náhodou taky práci? Po městě nám běhá vrah jeptišek, víte!"  
"Jak to přesně bylo s tím Grunerovým případem?" "Votravujte pro jednou strejdu Mycka nebo Minu, bylo jim tehdy asi deset a patnáct a zaručeně si to budou pamatovat!"  
"Promiňte, že zase ruším, ale chtěli bychom udělat na začátku páté série jednu změnu vůči realitě? Myslíte, že nám to zbytek rodiny schválí?" "Fajn, co s váma mám dělat, poslouchám ..."

V průběhu roku je opakovaně pozvali do studií na natáčení. Violet si párkrát udělala čas a musela uznat, že hlavní představitelé se originálu opravdu podobají, dokonce dost dobře pochytali i gesta - když viděla zlý úsměv Martina Freemana, bezděčně si vzpomněla, jak ji dědeček ve čtrnácti nachytal s marijánkou.  
Problém tety Miny s představitelkou Mary se během jedné z takových návštěv sám od sebe vyřešil, když byla přítomna i Freemanova životní partnerka. Jen Violet si začala připadat stále víc nesvá a nedokázala říct proč.  
Všechno bylo v pořádku, všechno se jí libilo, jako by před ní její dědové ožili ve svých mladších verzích. Těch pár drobných odchylek od reality ji nepopouzelo a uznala je jako dobrý dramaturgický tah.

Slavnostní premiéra prvního dílu běžela na kanále Jedna 6. ledna 2071, od začátku to bylo plánováno na devadesáté výročí narození velkého detektiva. Celá rodina se sešla ve studiích coby hosté speciální projekce, dokonce i věhlasný archeolog Sherinford Watson-Holmes se výjimečně obtěžoval.  
Když začal během sledování brblat, kopla ho jeho dcera do kotníku, ať mlčí, že se mohl zapojit a říct svůj názor jako ostatní, ale nechal to na ní! A představitelům ústřední dvojice výslovně řekla, že byli dokonalí. Zbytek rodiny byl taktéž spokojen.  
Když se v noci vrátila na Baker Street, najednou si konečně uvědomila, co jí tak strašně nesedí. Byla tu sama, s ní nesdílel byt žádný parťák, přítel či milenec. Nikdy předtím si to tak neuvědomila, dědové pro ni spolu byli odjakživa, to byl prostě přírodní zákon, teprve během příprav seriálu si začala postupně uvědomovat, že to tak samozřejmé nebylo, že se museli dlouho hledat.  
Přepadal jí stále silněji pocit, že ona svou druhou polovinu neobjeví. Byla v rodině jediná dlouhodobě nezadaná, i ti Myckovi postpubertální kluci v jednom kuse randili s nějakými spolužačkami. Dokonce i její značně nesnesitelný tatík si z vykopávek na Cejlonu přivezl před patnácti lety svou životní lásku - stejně potřeštěného kolegu Paula.  
Najednu si připadala strašlivě sama, vlastně byla většinu svého života, jen to začalo být po odchodu jejích milovaných dědečků zjevnější. Chvíli seděla před krbem s načatou sedmičkou červeného, než usnula zkroucená v šedivém křesle. Ráno jí bolela hlava, krk i záda.  
Úspěch byl fantastický, lidi nemluvili o ničem jiném a Violet byla ráda, že si prozíravě zvolila jiné příjmení. Vedení BBC odkleplo natáčení dalších řad. Pánové Moffat a Gatiss o tom vůbec nepochybovali, takže měly scénáře k dalším dvěma sezónám už hotové, pro čtvrtou a pátou alespoň v hrubém nástřelu a potvrzení od šéfů brali jako pobídku k rozpracování šesté a sedmé řady.

V nastalém mediálním šílenství vyhmátli novináři i Violet. Byla překvapená, jak dlouho jim to trvalo. V duchu nejlepších rodinných tradic je poslala do řiti a čekala, kdy se jí někdo pomstí ve stylu Kitty Rilleyové. Samozřejmě se objevilo pár článečků na téma, jak se uboze přiživuje na odkazu slavného předka, ale nic, co by ji muselo obzvlášť vzrušovat.  
Měla pocit, že o padesát let dřív byl život barevnější, záhady tajemnější, protivníci tvrdší, lásky osudovější, ...dnešek byl šedivý, sterilní a ukázněný, vždyť ona si v moderním Londýně nemohla nalepit ani ty nikotinové náplasti, o nějakých divočejších substancích si mohla nechat leda tak zdát - kdyby tak někdo věděl, že má v dědově staré drogové skrýši v bytě nasyslené cigarety a krabici prvotřídích kubánských doutníku z dědictví po prastrýci! Ale to bylo tak vzácné a ilegální zboží, že si je dopřávala pouze výjimečně.  
Copak si nezaslouží svého vlastního nositele světla? Možná, že opravdu ne. Možná není tak dobrá, jak si o sobě namlouvá, zrovna včera byla trestuhodně pomalá a ten chlap na ni vytáhl nůž, žádnou moderní elektronickou hračku, starou dobrou patnácticentimetrovou čepel. Zlomek vteřiny a měla ji mezi žebry a další série se nedočkala. Vadilo by to vlastně tolik? Komu by chyběla?

Postprodukce se tentokrát protáhla a do 6. ledna premiéru nestihli, Violet připadalo datum 29. ledna stejně mnohem stylovější. Po projekci se ani neobtěžovala zamířit domů, stejně bude mít zase depresi, tak proč to nedorazit.  
V jedenáct večer byla samozřejmě brána na Old Paddington zamčená, ale přelézt zeď byla maličkost a tam, kam měla namířeno, trefila i poslepu. Většina rodiny byla trochu překvapená, že si ti dva přáli být pohřbeni zrovna tady, ale Violet to dokonale chápala - chalupa v Sussexu byla sice fajn, ale nejlepší časy svého života prožili oba v Londýně, a pak na Old Paddington chovají včely.  
Chvilku pobyla než jí začalo být zima, do prázdného bytu se jí ale nechtělo. Najednou jí blesklo hlavou, kde by mohla dnešek stylově zakončit a vyhoupla se zpátky na hřbitovní zeď.  
Jenže už na ní neseděla sama, byl tu asi třicetiletý muž, světlých vlasů s podivně nahrbenými zády a díval se na tmavý předmět ve svých rukou. Ani se neobtěžoval zvednout jejím směrem hlavu, ačkoliv ji musel slyšet.  
Snažila se ho v mizerném nočním osvětlení co nejlépe prohlédnout. Nakonec promluvila: "Kdybych chtěla být stylová, musela bych se zeptat jestli to byl Jemen nebo něco jiného, jenže Británe v posledních pěti letech nikde jinde neválčila, takže Jemen."  
"Jak to víte?"  
"Řekl mi to váš sestřih, styl oblečení a vaše pistole." Muž učinil pokus zastrčit zmíněnou zbraň do kapsy, ale dodal: "To ...to bylo dobrý."  
"Někde doma ve skříni mám taky jednu, možná, že po tolika letech, kdybych se chtěla obtěžovat papírováním, už by ani nebyla ilegální. Je to přes šedesát let starý vojenský Sig, patříval mému dědečkovi. Míval ho v šuplíku a jeden čas se na něj díval tak, jako dnes vy."  
"Proč přestal?"  
"Potkal mého dědu."  
"Aha, tak to měl kliku. Já nemám nikoho, rodinu, budoucnost, zdraví ani kde dnes přenocovat - mám jen tohle" zvedl pistoli "a tohle" vyndal z kapsy dva kousky kovu na barevnéch stužkách.  
"No vida, já mam kupu příbuzných, práci, kterou jsem si sama vybrala a docela slušný byt v centru a přesto jsem odsud měla namířeno na střechu Bartolomějské nemocnice, kde jsem si chtěla zopakovat kousek jiného svého předka. Snad jen s mnohem permanentnější destinací. Ale možná ještě změním plány."  
Muž se po ní překvapeně podíval.  
"U koho jste sloužil, u ženistů? Na klasickou potravu pro děla nevypadáte."  
"Pyrotechnik."  
"Aj těsně vedle. Dobrý pyrotechnik?"  
"Hodně dobrý!"  
"Takže máte za sebou už spoustu nervy drásajících situací, výbuchů, střelby a krve?"  
"Až moc."  
"A chtěl byste zažít další?"  
"Kdykoliv."  
"V tom případě mám pro vás práci, byt a cokoliv dalšího, co se z toho vyvrbí."  
"Počkat! Vždyť o sobě vůbec nic nevíme, ani jsem se nepředstavil! Jsem kapitán ... byl jsem kapitán John Dalglish ..."  
"Vím o vás všechno, co považuju za důležité. A já ..."  
V tom jí začal v kapse zvonit telefon, podívala se na displej, zvedla to a dřív než člověk na druhém konci linky dostal šanci promluvit, spustila: "Drahý Marku, cením si toho, že ještě v tenhle náročný den pracujete, ale ještě tři minuty je devětadvacátý leden, takže se se svým neodkladným dotazem obraťe laskavě na tetu Minu, strýce Mycka nebo pro mě za mě na svatýho Bartoloměje, protože já mám dnes rande s vlastní budoucností!" a zavěsila.  
"Eh, kde jsme to skončili? Jo, mé jméno je Violet Sherlock Scott Malloryová a a adresa je 221b Baker Street! Jdem?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zkusila jsem vyrobit jeden obrázek, snad to bude fungovat a snad se bude líbit.

  
[Sitting on the Wall](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/art/Sitting-on-the-Wall-584028218) by [kratula84](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)" alt="Na_zdi" />

**Author's Note:**

> Napište mi, co si o tom upřimně myslíte. Vydržím to!


End file.
